Timing is Everything
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-authored with Batmarcus: Clove and Cato's spots in the games are replaced with our OCs Ria and Kawino which changes everything! Also, learn the dark secret of the Career Districts. Rated T for Hunger Games and some language.
1. It's a Lapdog's Life

**Hey guys! Welcome to Marcus and I's newest contribution which is hard to read and write as it projects the Careers as pathetic characters meaning you're supposed to feel sorry for them. You'll see what I mean so just read. **

It was 2:45 in the morning before Reaping Day of the 74th Hunger Games at the special academy in District 2, the building was empty of people at this hour with the exception of two advanced class trainers and the fifteen-year-old son Kawino Yetter one year ago his twin sister Clove would have been there too but she died in the 73rd Hunger Games. Kawino was completing his final lap around the training room before he would be allowed to shower sleep then wake dress and go to the reaping. He honestly did not care anymore after he had lost Clove nothing mattered to him, or most things didn't.

He finished the last lap nearly to the point of passing out right now but kept his composure. He hasn't had any sleep in the past month and a half and has barely had any food in that time. It almost seemed as though his parents have gotten even harder on him since then and for them that's really saying something. "Alright stop!" His father shouted

He stopped managing to keep his breathing smooth instead of panting. "Good now shower food, and bed," His mother said.

"Of course, thank you, Mother." He nodded and went into the bathroom starting up the shower and NOW trying to catch his breath.

He regained his breathe as steam filled the room.

He stripped down a breathed looking in the mirror at his hundreds of scars from both child and self-abuse, and stepped into the shower with one of his knives pressed against his wrist.

He bit his lip as a little blood came out and washed down the drain with the water. 'Why did you do it, Clover?' He thought dragging the knife further across his wrist. 'Why did you have to be so brutal in the arena and not just let them kill me?'

Soon he began to cry as he thought of his sister. She had meant the world to him when her name was drawn he was so convince that there was no way she could lose… so, how did she? She had come close and then she had been bludgeoned to death. "You were supposed to be unbeatable," He muttered to his dead sister. "You were always so perfect and never got anything wrong. What, were you trying to die?" He remembered the days after that her boyfriend Cato the closest thing he had ever had to a brother had hung himself. This left Kawino alone with his parents, his crazy parents.

He started to cry harder dropping the knife into the shower floor. "How dare you? Both of you just quit out like that leaving me to suffer all on my own."

His sadness turned to rage as he hit the wall repeatedly. He just kept hitting as the blood from his wrist ran down his arm and down the drain with the water.

He stopped after a while turn the water off still crying as he wrapped his wrist and then the rest of himself in towels. He rubbed some of the steam for the mirror and checked to see if his eyes were red from the crying.

* * *

They were not so he felt he was safe to leave. He step into his rarely used bedroom which contained a ratty mattress, a meager pile of clothes and nothing else, dried himself off, and slipped on what happened to be at the top of the pile. Before headed to the kitchen to find something to eat since he was quite literally staving and they already said he could**.**

He walked over to the fridge and got some bread and cheese and a glass of water. He ate it slowly keeping in mind what happened last time. It's almost as if his body forgot what food is.

When he was finished he headed to bed. 'The reaping's at 7:30,' He reminded himself as he fell asleep. It was filled with nightmares mostly about his sister's games but the fatigue alone was unfortunately more than enough to keep him under through them.

* * *

He was woken at 6:30 by his mother. Which as you can guess, is never pleasant, "Alright, I'm up." He said taking the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Good get your good clothes on and go!" She said. It was just the first reaping which is seen by no one but District 2 but orders were orders so he bandaged his shoulder and got on the clothes that are only touched on the dreaded day. Long sleeve red shirt and black pants as he headed out.

He stepped out and looked up at the sky over to the rising sun. This was the only day of the year he ever got to step outside. There were no such things as breaks to him besides to wash, use the bathroom, go to reapings, and if you're really good though rarely actually given: to eat or sleep.

He stretched and headed to the village square. He sighed in and went to his age group staring at the glass bowls. There were no cameras. The televised reaping wasn't until later. No one outside of here, 1, or 4 could know about this step, ever.

There was no pageantry as a man stepped up to the girls bowl. The fear on the girls' faces was more prominent then in any of the poorer districts, mostly because it's not just their own lives in grave danger if it's their name that's called, "Ria Winshel."

A girl gasped and stood she had brown hair, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a dress that matched her eyes. She was only thirteen years old. Unlike the televised reaping and in other districts it was not her job to go up to the stage. In fact, she was trapped, by all means crying and utterly hopeless. Her head immediately whipped back as the trigger happy peacekeepers grabbed and restrained her parents and little sister.

'There they go,' Kawino thought simply.

He turned his attention back to the stage as the man went over to the boys bowl drawing a name, "Kawino Yetter." Kawino was torn. He could give up right now and let them kill his parents and himself.

Then he looked over at Ria who had stopped crying. Probably knowing how she's going to have to look for the televised reaping when she's force to 'volunteer' and he got another idea. One that could benefit not only him, not only Kai and her family, but all three districts. So sure, he'll volunteer but obviously not to save his parents, and from there. He'll stop playing the game their way and play it his own.

"So, you two know the drill?" The man asked.

They both nodded. It was pretty straight forward. You go to the televised reaping and 'volunteer' as tribute then go be as brutal as humanly possible on the off chance that you might be able to save your family from certain death. "Good, ladies and gentlemen your tributes," He said.

And just like that the reaping was over. The crowd cleared out since there was still another hour and a half until the televised reaping. Kia stayed there just trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry," Kawino said.

"It's not your fault." She said taking deep breaths. "It's just the way things are and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"I know, but you clearly love your family, you should not have to be here," Kawino said.

"And you don't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No the only family member I loved was killed last year," He sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Does that mean you're not going to volunteer?"

"No, I just won't win," Kawino said.

"Well, alright, that's your decision I guess." She said looking around at the peacekeepers though she's pretty sure there's no law against it. It's just suicide to yourself and family.

"You would understand if you knew my parents," Kawino said.

"I guess I have to take your word for it. How come I never see you around town?"

"I'm always being forced to train," Kawino said.

"Literally, all the other kids would go home but I literally live at the training center. On rare occasions I'd get a break to eat or sleep but those are so few and far between. Other than that, only to use the bathroom and obviously go to reapings."

"That's horrid!" She said.

"Yeah, well, good luck finding anything here that isn't." He reminded.

"Even for us though," She said.

"Well, that was life." Kawino sighed. "It's all about to change though."

"You really intend to die?" She asked.

"I have nothing left to live for. It's the only way this all could truly be over." Kawino said looking down.

"Are you sure that's the best way?" She asked.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?"

"Well you could win and then not let them into your new home or near your money, or you could use Career districts B plan, where you get to pick which family lives. No one has done that, but the rule is there," She said.

Kawino thought about it, "Well, that doesn't solve anything but I will go with B Plan to make sure yours are safe. After all, the odds are far from being in their favor alone."

"Yeah, I'm not that good," She said.

"Almost no one is." Kawino corrected. "The success rate is only eighteen percent since they started this system."

"I know," She said.

"Do you have any idea how to request a B Plan?" Kawino asked.

"You go and ask the peacekeepers, after you 'volunteer' " She said.

"Like, between goodbyes?" Kawino asked unable to think of other time they won't be on national television.

"Yeah, then," She said.

"Alright, I doubt I'd have many visitors though."

"You never know," She said.

Kawino shrugged, "I guess. I will request it though, I promise."

"Thank you," She said giving him a hug.

Kawino was very surprised by both of these actions. "Um, you're welcome." He said awkwardly.

"You don't get hugged much do you?" She asked.

"No, I do not." He admitted.

"Well, it seemed appropriate here," She said. He hesitated but returned the hug. "See it's not so bad," She said.

"No it is not. I'm just not very used to it." He said.

"That's alright," She said.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your sister." Ria said.

"It was not your fault," Kawino said.

"Still, you must really miss her."

"I do," Kawino said.

She noticed the bandage on his wrist, "What happened?"

"Nothing," He said way too quickly.

"Kawino, what happened?" She asked again.

"It's just a cut," Kawino said.

"Then why did you act so defensive towards it?" Ria asked clearly worried. "Did they do this to you?"

"No they didn't," Kawino said.

He hesitated but sighed and said, "I did."

"You did this to yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He admitted staring at the blood stained wrappings.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was too painful, between my parents, my sister's death, and the suicide of who might as well of been my brother; I can't handle it."

"So, you're giving up?" She asked.

"Basically, I mean, there's nothing else left to do."

"You could try to move on," She said.

"Move on?" He asked confused and a little shocked.

"Don't live in the misery and sadness," She said.

"How? Give me one thing I have to be happy about."

"You need to find something to be happy for," She said.

"I had two things but know they're both dead."

"Then find something new," She said.

"I barely have any time to do that now." Kawino said looking over at the district clock.

"Try at least," She said.

"Alright, I will." Kawino sighed.

"Good, see you later," She said.

"Where are you going? You'd just have to come right back in a few minutes." Kawino said since they never left the village square.

"I'm going to go get a candy so I can enjoy it before I die,"

"Candy? What's that?" Kawino asked shocking Ria.

"What you have never heard of candy?" She asked.

Kawino shook his head, "What is it?"

"Come with me," She said.

She pulled out some coins and headed over to the nearby sweet shop. "Two caramels," She said handing the shopkeeper the correct number of coins. The shopkeeper took the coins and handed her the candies. "Thank you," She said and handed one of them to Kawino, "Here just unwrap it, put it in your mouth, and suck on it but don't swallow."

"Okay," He said doing as she asked.

His jaw practically dropped when he did but he didn't want it to fall out. He had never had anything like it. He honestly had no idea how to even describe the taste. "Like it?" She asked. Kawino nodded continuing to suck on the candy. "I knew it," She said and unwrapped her own popping it in her mouth. "They're a very worthy luxury if you can gather the coins."

"Yeah, I bet," He said.

"Makes it a little easier to look like the Careers we're supposed to be when we go on TV in few minutes." Ria sighed looking at the clock. "Speaking of which, we should be heading back."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kawino sighed.

* * *

They headed back to the village square arriving with everyone else as the Capital representative came out. "Welcome, welcome, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

'They already are,' Kawino thought.

She went through the introductions and movie and all that propaganda and Ria and Kawino prepared themselves to be camera ready to 'volunteer': proud, confident, happy… ready. She called out the girl selection.

"I volunteer!" Ria called out stepping out of the thirteen-year-old girls section. Unlike Effie, being District 2 they knew the exact protocol for 'volunteers'. In fact, they'd probably have trouble with the protocol for a conventionally reaped tribute.

"And you are?"

"Ria Winshel." Ria said managing the 'Career Smirk' perfectly as she made her way up to the stage.

"Well then welcome to the hunger games!"

"Thank you, Accalia. It's a huge honor." Ria convincingly lied with a smirk.

"Alright now boys," She pulled out and read they boy's name which had absolutely no meaning.

"I volunteer!" Kawino said.

"Perfect and you are?" Accalia asked.

"Kawino Yetter," he said smirking.

"Very well, welcome to the Hunger Games. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you this year's tributes from District 2 Kawino Yetter and Ria Winchell!" Accalia announced this time earning cheers and applause as fake as Kawino and Ria's smirks and confident stances. "Now you two, shake hands."

They faced each other and shook hands. Kawino gave her hand a slight squeeze looking her in the eye as a non-verbal and undetectable promise to keep his promise of B Plan. She did the same and they were lead away.

Just as in 12, they were put into separate rooms for the goodbyes. Kawino was shocked when the door opened but when a six-year-old girl with short brown hair came in he was more shocked that he forgot about her. "Cady!" He said as she ran over and hugged him.

"You have to try to win, Kawino." She said crying. "I already lost Clove and Cato. I can't lose you, too." There it was. Something to live for he was ashamed he had forgotten her as he held her. "You have to, okay? You can win and still have your evil parents killed. Then maybe you could be happy." She babbled on still crying heavily.

"Okay, I'll win I promise," He said picking her up so she could hug him properly.

"Good," She said hugging him. "You might as well be my brother."

"You might as well be my sister, I'm sorry I have been so distant with you," He said.

"Well, you never really had the chance."

"Still, I could have snuck away," Kawino said.

"We both know you never would have gotten away with that without giving up what little sleep you get."

"I should have for you," Kawino said.

"If you had I would have sent you back to sleep. Besides, we saw each other during training."

"Not the same," Kawino said.

"Well, since when had we ever had anything different?" She asked. "You've always had to train 24/7 so that's the only opportunity there's ever been."

"I suppose," He sighed.

"When you win we'll have time though, you know, outside of my own training of course."

"Of course we'll have time. I promise," He said.

"Of course, do you have a district token yet?"

"No, I don't," He sighed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small copper cycle that was covered in zinc oxide and misshapen with small holes missing. "My brother found it a few months before Clove's games. We suspect it might be from the previous society but obviously don't mention that."

"Thanks Cady," Kawino said taking it.

"I should probably go." She sighed giving him another hug since the peacekeepers don't like when they have to go get them. "I want you to have someone to come home, too."

"Okay, I'll come home I promise," Kawino said.

"I have faith in that. As long as you don't try to use you'll be unbeatable."

"Thanks, Cady," He said.

"You're welcome, Kawino." She said as he put her down and she left the room.

He knocked on the door to call the peacekeepers. A few of them answered and Kawino went right to the point, "I would like to request a Career Districts B Plan."

"Are you sure you know what that means, right?" One man asked.

Kawino nodded, "I know exactly what it means and I'm absolutely sure."

"Well, alright would you prefer them executed now or later?"

"If I choose later would I be able to watch if I win?" Kawino asked.

"Yes, you would," They said.

"Then later," Kawino smirked.

"Alright then," They said leaving. Kawino just sat down no one else coming and waited until it was time to go.

He was taken from the room a few minutes later As they headed to the car to be taken to the train station he was quickly met up with Ria but they both knew they could never be themselves again or at least not occasionally long after one of them wins. Even though they'll be times off camera like on the train and their floor even Accalia's supposed to think that her reaping is the ONLY one. So the ride passed in silence.

Kawino just watched out the window at the stuff he had never been able to see before. The District was not too bad to look at he saw a large mountain. He knew from training that the mountain held a military base called the Nut.

After a short drive they had arrived at the train station. "I can only imagine what a huge honor this must be for you two to earn the title of District 2's volunteers this year." Accalia said ignorantly and babbled on what Ria and Kawino blocked out as the got out of the car.

The boarded the train and were impressed with all that was inside. "It's amazing!" Kawino said looking around it.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Said a woman's voice from the door that led to the dining car.

There are very few people even in 2 that Kawino would recognize but she was on that list very often helping with training and Kawino's face lit up turning to her. She was just standing in the doorway with a fake smile showing her razor sharp fangs. In case you're really slow and don't realize who the fanged Career is… "Enobaria!"

"Hello, you two" She said

"Are you my mentor?" Kawino asked.

"Yes I am," She said.

"That's great!" He said going over to her.

"Glad you're happy to see me," She said maintaining an emotionless face waiting for the train to move.

It started making the relatively short trip to the Capitol. As soon as the cameras were gone she smiled, "It's been a while Kawino," She said.

"Too long," Kawino said loosely since Accalia was still in hearing range.

"Ria? Is it?" Enobaria asked.

Ria nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"You'll be preparing under Brutus," she said.

"Alright, where is he?" Ria asked. She had never actually met Brutus in person.

"In the dining car," She said.

"Alright," She said and headed back there.

Soon it was just them and once he was certain no one else could hear, Kawino told her about his plan before the arena unsure of how she'll react.

"That might work," She said.

"You really think so? I mean. I already requested a Career Districts B Plan so my family's doomed no matter what."

"You did?" She asked smiling. Enobaria was much nice than most people knew of she just hide it well and only showed it to people she trusted.

Kawino nodded, "Yes I did. I even requested for them to be executed later that way if I win I can watch them be killed."

"When you win," Enobaria said.

Kawino sighed, "Alright, when I win."

"That's better," She said.

"Can't stand to see me die?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't," She said walking over and hugging him. There he had it, a six-year-old girl and a thirty-two-year-old woman. "I know you don't believe me, but you're like a son to me I'm not going to lose you," She said.

"Alright, I promise I'll win." He said hugging her back.

"Good," She said.

"Just don't rip another tributes throat out with your teeth. It didn't even work and took months to get that taste out of my mouth." Enobaria said with a disgusted face.

"Got it," Kawino said nodding.

"Killed them too fast, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She mumbled.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's not your fault at all. It was five years before you were even born."

"Still," He said.

Enobaria sighed, "Yeah, it was really hard."

"Well, you have me, not that it would help," Kawino said.

"That's why I think you should do this though. I'll obviously help you work out an exact plan."

"You would help me?" He asked.

"It's my job isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose," Kawino said.

"That and I want to help." She added.

"Why? It's just me," Kawino said.

"Because 'just you' is important to me,"

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course," She nodded.

"Thanks, Enobaria," He said.

"You're welcome, Kawino."

"We'll get through this," She added.

"Alright," Kawino gave.

"That's better," She said.

"I'm certainly glad you're my mentor and not someone else entirely."

"I hate that you are in here, but I'm glad I got you," She said.

"Thanks, do you really think I'll win?" Kawino asked.

"I know you will," She said.

"Thank you, Enobaria."

"You're welcome, now we should go eat," She said.

"I'm fine." Kawino said since he just ate this morning.

"Are you sure you'll need your strength," She said.

"I'll just end up throwing it back up." Kawino sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It happens most times. It's like my body forgot what food is."

"Alright now we are going to the doctor first," She said.

"What's that?" Kawino asked in honest ignorance.

"It's someone who makes sure your healthy, I am going to kill your parents when we get back," Enobaria said leading the way to the Doctors car. Kawino followed trusting her though still not sure what to expect. She lead him four cars down.

* * *

"You guys need to check out my tribute." Enobaria demanded have to be in her other personal.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He says he's been having trouble keeping food down." Enobaria answered.

"Alright set him on the table," She directed him there and he obeyed.

They scanned him and were shocked when they were done. Kawino did seem to pick up on that, "What?"

"What happened to you?" The doctor asked.

Kawino hesitated but told the doctor about his parents.

"How could they be allowed to have children?" He asked.

"There's no law against it." Kawino said.

"There should be," He said.

"True, but you can't just write your own law." Kawino sighed.

"This is inhuman though!" He said.

Kawino just shrugged as much as his injured shoulder would let him, "I never knew any different."

"Well that does not make this right, I am not even sure where to start," He said. He looked at Kawino's shoulder and how soaked the bandage was getting and decided that it was the most immediate danger therefore the logical place to start. "Let me unwrap that," He said. He removed the bandage finding an extremely bloody and little bit cross shaped penetration wound which was also very swollen miss colored due to improper treatment of the wound.

"What happened here?"

"My mother had to wake me up for the reaping so she stabbed it with an arrow." Kawino said as if it were perfectly normal. Which, as far as he's concerned, it is.

"What!" Enobaria said looking ready to turn the train around.

"What?" Kawino asked not getting it.

"That's cruel!" She said.

"Well, I had to wake up." Kawino said not seeing the problem.

"You never wake someone like that," She said.

"How do you wake someone then?" Kawino asked as the doctor treated the wound.

"You gently shake them awake," Enobaria said.

"Oh," He said bot sure what else to say about that.

"Okay that is patched up now what is the story with your wrist?"

"Oh… well…" Kawino started awkwardly staring at it debating to tell him and by extension Enobaria the truth on that.

"Well?" Enobaria asked.

"Well, that I sort of… did that myself."

"You did?" She asked.

He nodded, "Early this morning in the shower. I took a knife with me and just… did it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It was too painful, between my parents, Clove's death, and Cato's suicide; I couldn't handle it."

"You poor boy," The doctor said gathering several medicines.

"She had meant the world to me." Kawino said trying really hard not to start crying.

"Well, you need to not give up," Enobaria said.

"I know." Kawino nodded with a sigh.

"Well good, now these are for the Sleep Deprivation, starvation, dehydration, infections, and blood loss," The doctor said.

He handed Kawino a number of different pills of varying shapes and sizes. "So, what do I do with them?" He asked having never seen anything like them before.

"You swallow them one at a time,"

"It's best with food though and the starvation one," He pointed to a circular pale purple pill, "should also help with keeping it down though."

"Really?" Kawino asked.

The doctor nodded.

"What about depression?" Enobaria asked.

"Right," He said and got some antidepressants.

"What are these?" Kawino asked.

"Antidepressants, they help you feel better mentally which sick you cut yourself you could definitely use."

"Oh okay," Kawino said, "Anything else?"

"After you take all these you will sleep and wake up feeling better than ever," the man said.

"Really?" Kawino asked looking at them.

"Really," He said.

"Well, thank you." Kawino said standing up.

"My pleasure good luck," He said.

"Thank you," Kawino said as he and Enobaria left the car.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked once they were out.

"Well, I couldn't with them right there or it would just get worse and there were obviously never any other opportunities."

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"This isn't your fault. It's just the way things were. Ria already knows though," Kawino stopped and checked the hearing range. "I told her in the time between the two reapings."

"Okay," Enobaria sighed.

They headed to the dining car where Ria and Brutus still sat. "Well how is he?" Brutus asked.

"He had taken a lot over the years," Enobaria sighed sadly, "the doctor gave him a bunch of Capitol pills to take then sleep but he should be better after that."

"That's good he can represent us better,"

Kawino took a seat staring and the pills in his hand wondering how they could do what he claims. "Just swallow them," Enobaria said.

"Use water to get in down though." Remembering that the doctor said one at a time, Kawino took the pale purple pill first.

The physical effects weren't noticeable to anyone else yet as you could still count his ribs but Kawino did notice the edge of hunger starting to come off almost instantly. "I'm hungry," He said and looked over the food that was dished out recognizing next to nothing.

"Uh, what is all this?" He asked.

"It's all food. Each has a different taste for enjoyment." Enobaria said and explained the individual dishes.

"Oh! Okay..." Kawino said taking meatloaf. He took a bite with pretty much the same reaction as with the caramel and because of the pill it was able to stay down. "This is great," He said.

"Most of the stuff from the Capitol is." Enobaria said. "Mostly because there's never any limit of anything."

"That's greedy," Kawino said.

"Yes it is but that's the Capitol for you." Enobaria nodded.

"Well it's selfish as well," Ria said.

"I'm not disagreeing with you here. It's the Capitol. They're literally sending you to fight to the death for their entertainment. Of course they're bad people, if you could even call them that people at all." Enobaria said.

"Good point," Ria sighed.

"Just eat." Enobaria said clearly not wanting to talk about this anymore.

So they did just that and throughout the meal Kawino took the rest of his pills starting to feel sleepy. "I'll show you to your room." Enobaria said noticing this. He just nodded sleepily. She got up helping him up and leading him there.

"Enobaria?" Kawino asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Am I a bad person?" He asked.

"Of course not, Kawino, not at all."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Certain," Enobaria nodded.

"I have never heard that from anyone other than Clove, Cato, and Cady"

"Well, it's true." Enobaria said.

"Why do I not think so?" He asked.

"Because of your parents most likely," Enobaria said in a sort of growl obviously directed at them not him.

He was about speak when they entered a large room with a soft looking round bed. He eyed the bed with a raised eyebrow and circled it a few times before laying down. "Something wrong?" Enobaria asked.

"It's just a little odd, but in a good way." Kawino said getting lost in the comfort.

"Good," she said smiling.

"I love you, Enobaria." Kawino said obviously not meaning romantic as he slowly drifted off. "You're the closest thing I've had to a good mother." She just smiled as she stared down at him sleeping.

**I really hope you guys are liking this story so far we worked hard on it. So many questions: What are Kawino and Enobaria planning? Why are they doing this to the Careers? Is Kawino going to be okay? Will all the other tributes be different from the book? The answer to the last question I will tell you now is no. Katniss, Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, and Thresh and everyone but obviously Clove and Cato will still be here. Review!**


	2. The Coming of Sagittaria

**Hey guys, I hope you like this. Also, we do have an actual reason that the Capitol is doing this to the Careers which we will find a way to cover that later so just read.**

Kawino woke the next morning feeling good; better in fact than he had in...well ever. He got out of the bed and tested every muscle this feeling of health foreign to him.

He walked over to the mirror and was surprised. His body had gained proper muscle mass and an inch or so of height so he looked good for his age and the amount of time he exercised. He was not as big as Cato had been not even close, but he was really good. He noticed that the train wasn't moving though so he got changed and left the room figuring they had arrived.

"Well look who filled out," Enobaria said.

"Well, yeah… I noticed in there mirror. It's quiet surprising actually." Kawino said awkwardly.

"Kawino?" Ria asked as she came out. She had trouble believe what she so clearly saw, "You look…"

"Odd?" He asked.

"Different?" Enobaria asked.

"Both, and hot..." She admitted blushing.

Kawino blushed as well at that, "You think so?"

"Yeah I really do, I mean you were just cute before but now...Finnick better pray you do not win you'll take his spot as ladies favorite," She said.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way I look THAT good looking."

"Beg to differ," she said.

"If you say so, aren't we supposed to get out now?"

"Right! So how will you two play this?" Enobaria asked.

"Just the traditional Career route?" Ria suggested at more of a question.

"If you feel that is what is best," She said.

"Well, it's the safest route." Ria said.

"I suppose," Enobaria said.

"Brutus thought so." She added.

"Well, he usually has good judgment here,"

"I don't think that would be best for me though." Kawino said.

"Why not?" Ria asked.

"Because I have a plan," Kawino said vaguely.

"You do?" Ria asked

Kawino nodded, "Enobaria had approved it as well." Ria looked between them wonderingly, "I'm going to let them know the truth."

"The truth?" Ria asked confused.

"About our district,"

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked.

"It could fix everything." Kawino said simply. "If not than it can't get any worse."

"What about our families?" She asked.

"What about them? Yours will be fine and mine will be dead. Problem solved."

"Well, I suppose," She said.

"So, what do you think I should go with right now?" Kawino asked Enobaria getting back on topic.

"Strong and silent, or attractive," She said.

"Or both," Ria suggested.

"Okay, she has the best idea," Enobaria said

Kawino nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

"Are you both ready?" Enobaria asked. They both nodded though nervous. "Alright," she said pushing the door open.

They both put on the personals they were instructed to. The reactions were tremendous; the camera's began to flash.

Kawino was surprised by this but kept his face emotionless and his arms crossed over his chest.

Enobaria nodded approvingly as they walked towards the Remake Center.

* * *

They made it there and Kawino and Ria separated into their own rooms to meet their prep team. Kawino sighed pacing waiting for the prep team. He's heard a few things about this part from Enobaria and was not looking forward to it.

The door opened and in came a women with pale orange skin, black hair and Yellow cat like eyes first. "Well, girls we have something to work with this year!" She called.

A woman with green jewels implanted throughout her skin came in a squealed when she saw him. "Oh, he is brilliant," She said excitedly as a third women came in.

She had zebra print skin and seemed to have no whites to her eyes which were all black she too smiled. "Absolutely stunning," The third women said.

"Thank you?" Kawino said a little confused.

"It's looking like we won't have much to do actually but still some." the cat eyed women said walking around him.

Kawino was just standing not knowing what to say. "Well, you girls know what we have to do now." The zebra print girl smirked.

Kawino gulped, not sure what was coming next. He questioned if that was actually part of the usual process or they were just taking advantage of him when they stripped him naked. He cleared his throat trying to get their attention and they all turned to him when he did. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes it is, you do it with all the tributes so that you can be sure not to miss anything." The jeweled one said.

"Okay, I guess" He said.

So they set to work and he was trimmed and shaped hair and nails, dunked in different chemical baths, and the other prep things but not waxed because he's a boy. "Well, that should about cover it," The Zebra skinned one said still eyeing him up and down.

Satisfied, she handed him a thin robe to put on. "Thank you," He said.

"Alright, he's ready for Annia to see him." The cat eyed one concluded.

"Yes, he is" The jewel one said. The three of them left and he was alone again.

"Thank goodness," He sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later a women on undeterminable age with normal skin, slightly pink hair, a skin tight pink dress, and a pair of high heels. "So, you're Kawino?" She asked smiling

Kawino nodded, "That's me. You must be Annia?"

"That I am, it's a pleasure to meet you, my team is rather excited about you," She said.

"I kind of gathered that. So, what's your plan for me?" Kawino asked.

"We need to tastefully show you off," She said.

"Not too much right?" Kawino asked not wanting to be too exposed for the whole world to see.

"Not too much, but not too little," She said carefully.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Kawino asked.

"Just what I said,"

"Well, how will you be portraying that?" He asked.

"I have an idea," She said.

"Then show me." He insisted. She left and came back with a dark red toga black boots and a golden arm brace. "Nice," Kawino said looking it over.

"Glad you like it," She said. She helped him get into the outfit. "Perfect," She said stepping back to look at him.

"Absolutely perfect, the sponsors will be tripping over themselves."

"What does everyone see in me?" Kawino asked.

"You're hot." Annia said simply. "You just need to accept that."

"I don't really know what you mean," he said.

"How could you not think so?"

"I have never been told that before today," He said.

"You haven't?" She asked surprised by that.

"Really," he shrugged.

"Well, I find that hard to believe." She said since she has not idea about his home life.

"If you knew more about me you wouldn't." He sighed.

She looked at his facial expression for a while before sitting next to him, "Kawino, someone's been hurting you haven't they?"

"I...well… yeah they have," He said glumly. He was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong?" He asked returning the hug awkwardly.

"I'm just really sorry to hear that. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," He said.

"You wouldn't be. I just want to help."

"Do we have time?" He asked.

"The parade doesn't start until sunset." Annia said.

"Okay," He said starting the story.

"That's awful." She said once he was done put there seemed to be something different then the other people he had told that to.

"You seem to understand more than most," He said.

"Well," Annia started awkwardly and took a make-up wipe cleaning some of the concealer make-up from her face. Her right eye was blackened and there were bruises on her face.

"Who did this to you?" He asked shocked.

"My husband,"

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just when he's dunk, he'd get really mad at different things, and take it out on me or our daughter."

"He hits you both," Kawino growled dangerously.

"Kawino, don't. It's okay."

"No one should beat a woman," he growled.

"It's okay." She repeated. "Just don't try to get involved."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's okay, this," She motioned around the bruises, "isn't your fight."

"I want to help you though," He said honestly.

"I don't need help. My daughter has a plan she's been working on for almost her whole life. She's going to escape and then I'll file a divorce, okay? Does that make you happy?"

"Not really, your still stuck there now and then you would not have your daughter," He said

"I can handle it. She leaving one your games start relying on them as a distraction and then she'll actually be happy. I can't just take that away from her and there really are no other options." Annia said quietly not wanting anyone to overhear since her daughters plans is grounds for either immediate execution or Avoxation.

"What if I win? Would you let me kill him if I win?" Kawino asked.

She seemed to hesitate but then said, "Alright."

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded and started to put some more concealer on since she'll need it when they head down. He smiled slightly he wanted to hug her, but was not sure she wanted him to so he stood in place. "Go ahead," She allowed.

He hugged her, smiling slightly.

"You're a great kid, Kawino, no matter what your parents say."

"Thank you, your daughter is lucky to have a mother like you," He asked.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I really do, I would love to meet her sometime," He said.

"Well, that might make it a little difficult." Annia said.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's okay. I'll see if I can find something."

"Okay," He said nodding.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at their chariot which came with beautiful bronze horses. However, right away, Kawino's eyes seemed to fixate on a girl quite a while down with straight black hair in a black jumpsuit, headset, and cape. He's not sure what exactly drew his attention but once it did he couldn't look away. "Kawino are you okay?" Enobaria asked noticing his slightly dazed face.

He didn't respond so she followed his gaze, "Kawino, stop staring at 12. I know that's not your intention but you're most likely just scaring her by doing that. You have to keep in mind what her district sees us as." Enobaria warned in a whisper.

"I… what?" He asked shaking himself

"Why were you staring at her?" Enobaria asked.

"I don't know I feel, odd" He said.

"Well, that is unfortunate." Enobaria said picking up on what that meant.

"What?" He asked.

"You're getting a crush. Pretty good pick though, apparently her little sister was reaped but she volunteered to take her place."

"She volunteered to protect her family. What's a crush?" He asked.

"It means that you wish you could date her." Enobaria said knowing he knows what that is from Cato and Clove.

"Oh! So what do I do?" He asked.

"Well, that's where the unfortunate part came in." Enobaria said sadly. "In this case you need to get over her before you get too attached since your both going into the Hunger Games together where her survival would require your own death."

"Oh, right" he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kawino." She sighed.

"Not your fault," he said starring at her quickly again.

"I might be able to talk to Haymitch and see if I could get her as an ally," Enobaria suggested since that's the best she could do in this situation, "but it's very unlikely she'd say yes. At least not, now."

"Could you try?" He asked.

"No problem, I could go talk to him right now if you'd like." He smiled and nodded slightly, "Will do." She said and headed over to their chariot.

"Haymitch," She said when she was close enough.

Haymitch turned to her with a frown, "What do you want, Enobaria?"

"I just want to talk. Can you come with me for a minute?" She asked.

Though hesitant, he followed her.

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of an alliance," She said once the tributes could not hear them.

"My tribute Kawino had requested your girl tribute as an ally."

"Really?" He asked surprised since 2 usually had the normal career pack.

"Yes, really. He had actually requested to stay away from the other Careers but wanted some different allies and she caught his eye with how she had volunteered to save her sister."

"Well I think that it can be arranged if we can do this right," Haymitch said.

"Thank you. It is important to him." Enobaria said.

"Is that so?" He asked glancing over at the boy.

"His own sister had died in last year's Hunger Games." Enobaria said sadly.

"Oh, I see" Haymitch said sadly remembering coming home to find his own brother dead.

"Yeah, so can you please at least talk to her about it?"

"Okay, but I cannot guarantee anything I will have her approach him in training with what we decide," He said.

"Of course," She nodded understanding.

"See you later then," He said.

"See you later." She said and left back to Kawino.

"So?" He asked.

"He'll talk with her and she'll let you know in training."

Kawino nodded as they were told to boarded the chariot

"Just keep the same technique as getting off the train." Enobaria whispered as he got on.

"Right, where is Ria?" He asked.

Ria climbed up in a similar outfit but with a sleeveless leather belly shirt, "Right here."

"You look great," He said.

"Thanks, not as good as you though." Ria said with a slight blush as their chariot begun to move only being the second out.

"Nah," He said masking his mood. She tried to chase away the blush and put on a confident smirk.

They were both perfectly in place when they rolled out. Just as usual with the Careers, the crowd loved them. Girls and women admired Kawino with lust. "I told you." Ria whispered to him.

"What?" He asked.

"They love you,"

"Do they?" He asked.

"Yeah, just look." She pointed out.

"What?" He asked looking over at the women.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered confused.

"Do you see how women are looking at you?" She asked.

"No," He whispered.

"Look at them." She said.

They had made it to the city center and he looked again but now something else had caught their eyes. 12 was coming down and the girl looked incredible, beyond that even, as Kawino stared at her. He didn't even notice the unusual part until Ria looked and asked, "Wait... are they on fire?"

He looked again and they were, but they seemed relaxed. "Unbelievable," He breathed.

"Yeah they blew us all out of the water," Ria said.

"I guess 12 can have this one year considering all their previous ones."

"Yeah," Kawino said dazed.

"If it's not us I'm glad it's them." He whispered.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"I'll tell you on our floor." He whispered. She nodded slightly. The rest of the chariots had arrived in the square and President Snow took the podium.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" He called out.

_'I doubt any of us feel welcome.' _Kawino thought. He rambled on with the usual welcoming speech after that.

* * *

Then the chariots headed back to the remake center and they were at last free to get down. Unfortunately they were not free to drop their personals… completely anyways. They did relax a little though. "Maybe we should just head back up." Kawino suggested.

"Good idea," Ria said.

So they and their team headed back to the elevator. They were met at the door next to 12.

"Um… hello…" Kawino said to Katniss awkwardly.

"Hello," Katniss said wearily.

"So… the fire…" Kawino said trying to find something at least.

"Yeah, it was my stylist," She said.

"Well… he certainly is gifted then." Kawino said but then they arrived on the second floor.

"Yeah, he is, bye," She said as the elevator left.

As she was heading up the other ten floors to her own. Katniss couldn't help but wonder what that was about. Sure it was just small talk but that was it. He was a Career and she was from District 12, what business did he have making small talk with her? Being Katniss she figured for sure he was just trying to think up dastardly ways to kill her.

"What has you so worried?" Peeta asked when she walked onto her floor and was met by him and Haymitch.

"He's from District 2." Katniss said simply. "You know how they are."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, Katniss," Haymitch said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have an interesting request for you," He said.

"A request?" She asked trying to figure out what that could possibly mean.

"Yeah for an alliance," Haymitch said.

"But 2 usually just forms their usual pack with the other Careers."

"Well they don't seem to want to this year," He said.

"That's what his mentor Enobaria claims anyways. She said you caught his attention with how you had volunteered to save Prim." He continued.

"Why would he care about that?" She asked

"Said that he lost his own sister in last year's Hunger Games."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"That's what she claims and they do have the same last name and look similar to support the claim." Haymitch pointed out.

"Oh please I say we don't accept, it's a lie," Peeta said.

"The offer was made to her not you," Haymitch said.

"I'll buy that they were brother and sister but even if so District 2 isn't very family oriented. After all, she wasn't thinking about how it would affect him when she volunteered. She was just thinking about the glory like every other Career." Katniss said.

"I suppose," Haymitch said.

Katniss sighed, "I'll think about it but it sounds like a trap."

"Well, consider it might not be," Haymitch said.

Katniss sighed and said, "I'll think about it."

"Good, well, let him know during training," Haymitch said.

"I will." She said wondering if she really would.

"Now, sleep both of you," He said. They both nodded and headed to their rooms but figured that it's unlikely they'll actually get any.

* * *

Kawino woke again feeling refreshed unlike last time he was an hour ahead of when Ria was due to be woken up. He got out of bed unsure of what to do. Having any free time at all was even more foreign to him. "Well this is awkward," He muttered to himself.

He left his room hoping that at least someone is up. He found that Enobaria and Brutus were both awake and eating. "Hey Enobaria. Hey Brutus." He greeted taking a seat.

"Early isn't it?" Enobaria asked.

"Is it?" He asked really having no idea.

"Well yeah a bit," She said worriedly.

"Is that a problem?" Kawino he asked.

"Not really, but you need sleep," She said.

"Isn't it getting close to when I had to be up for training anyways?"

"In about an hour," She said.

"So, I should go back to sleep then?" He asked.

"Well, no since you are already up,"

"You should eat though," She said pushing a plate of food in front of him. He began to eat the pancakes. "It's hard to believe anyone could do that stuff to their own child." Enobaria sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Making you think about that," He said.

"Don't apologize for that Kawino."

"Okay?" He said confused.

"It's okay. Just continue eating. You'll need your energy."

"Right," He said eating faster. Thanks to the pills he took the night before last, it all stayed down.

* * *

When Ria came in he was already leaving to shower. Enobaria looked over the knives on the table make sure he hadn't swiped one, "One missing!" She said getting to her feet. She went over to Kawino and said as calm as possible, "Kawino, please, give me the knife." He sighed and handed it to her. "You can't be doing this stuff to yourself, Kawino. I just want to help you." She said taking it. "I think you need a new weapon of choice as well," She sighed.

"Well, name anything really. Sword, spear, bow and arrow, mace, trident, axes, awl, wire, slingshot, atlatl, blow darts. Frankly if I try hard enough I could win with an unsharpened pencil." Kawino sighed.

"What about a bow and arrows for long and mid-range?" She asked

"Not if she accepts the request." Kawino said greatly confusing Enobaria so he elaborated what we already know to be correct. "Can't you tell? The way she's build at her middle back, left arm, and right shoulder. I'm not sure how or why but one glance at her and whether she wants to admit it or play weak there's no denying you that she's an archer."

"So you can't be and you're sure?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure and I'm just saying it might be a better idea to focus on something else then." Kawino said.

"Okay, what do you like?" She asked

"Again anything really," Kawino shrugged.

"Well, if you turn out to be right about the bow and arrow and she does accept then I'd say a mace that way you two could cover all three ranges." Enobaria suggested not wanting to say sword since that could easily lead to the same problem as the knives.

"I suppose, but are you sure I can't have knives just in case?" He asked.

"Well, with what you've been doing with them…"

"You don't trust me with them," he finished.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Enobaria said knowing how badly that could end.

"Seems that way," he said.

"I just want to protect you and sometime that has to be from yourself and you've already problem that it's not a good idea for you."

"Okay," He sighed.

"Now, just go get your shower." She said.

He nodded and left the room. "Is he going to be okay?" Ria asked worriedly.

"I am not sure honestly," Enobaria sighed.

"Well, I hope he will. When we were first talking in between Reapings he kept saying that he didn't want to win because he has nothing to live for."

"I think that might not be true anymore," Enobaria said.

"Yeah, at least I really hope not."

"I think his visitor before he left changed his mind," Enobaria said.

"Really? Who was it?" Ria asked.

"Cady," Enobaria said.

"And... who is she?" Ria asked not knowing her.

"She is the little sister of his sister's boyfriend," Enobaria said.

"Well, it's good that she was there for him." Ria noted.

"He's almost all she has left," Enobaria said.

"He is?" She asked.

"Yeah, her brother committed suicide after Kawino's sister died."

"He did mention something about that." Ria sighed.

"Yeah, so she has him and her parent's that's it,"

"Wow, poor girl."

"Yeah...so she does not want to lose him too,"

"That is completely understandable, the poor girl." Ria said looking down.

"She's only six." Enobaria said, "youngest Career to make the advanced class and rightfully so."

"She must be good," Ria said impressed.

"Extremely, not just weapons but she's the fastest and best climber. She'd always stay there the longest and work the hardest excluding Kawino and Clove obviously. She wanted to make certain that if she was ever reaped she could save not only herself but her family."

"Determined girl," Brutus said.

"Hopefully it was all for nothing though." Ria added.

"Yes hopefully," Enobaria said.

Ria sat down and dished herself up some food. "He'll be okay," Brutus said.

Ria nodded. "He'll be okay and I'll be dead but at least he made sure my family will be okay."

"What if you win?" Enobaria asked

"Then I'd be the next Annie Cresta."

"Winner by dumb luck?" Brutus asked.

"Exactly," Ria nodded.

"So not sell yourself short," Brutus said.

"I'm only thirteen." Ria pointed out but Enobaria just shrugged.

"So? I was twelve but I still won."

"And she was smaller than you at that point," Brutus said.

"Well, she didn't have to go up against Kawino."

"Fair point,"

"See?" She sighed starting to eat.

"Well, we shall see," She sighed.

"I guess. I will try though."

"Good," He said.

**And Kawino and Katniss have officially met! And Kawino has a crush on her so we have a love square but will she accept his offer of an alliance or reject him as the bloodthirsty Career she thinks he is. You'll see next chapter but review and tell us your thoughts. Also, as an archer I know it actually is possible to tell that someone's an archer if they have been for long and/or often enough which Katniss obviously has and that probably was included in Kawino's nonstop training.**


End file.
